Zin Ru Ecology
Back to: Zin Ru "In Game" information A Zinogre like Fanged Beast that lives in Overgrown Jungle. It can root itself in place with it's own "Roots" and mutate and control plants and fungi around it to help it fight! It is thought that it evolved these traits to fill the niche left vacant by Revalius' lack of Inagami, an elder dragon that lives in the old world. Taxonomy Zin Ru (''Wyvernilupus-Floris '') is an Uknown species of Zinogre, and as such is classified as a Fanged Wyvern, along with Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre. Habitat range So far, it has only been sighted in the Overgrown Jungle, where it can be assumed it is the apex predator. Ecological Niche It can be assumed that Zin Ru is an apex predator, taking the role of Inagami of the Old World, since the said Elder Dragon is absent in Revalius. They prey on a variety of prey that inhabits the Overgrown Jungle, from Bullfango and Gargwa, to even Velociprey and its leader, Velocidrome. It is thought that the only real threat to a Zin Ru is Deviljho, due to it's mastery of the Dragon element, something the Zin Ru is weak to, But Deviljho would do just as well to be weary of the Zin Ru, for it's prowess in battle. Biological Adaptations Zinogre is rather unique in it's group for it's specially adapted Nervous system, which extends from it's claws and tail and look like roots of a plant. These "Roots" are able to extend and bind with biomatter, which is almost always Plants or fungi of some sort. When this happens, the Zin Ru can "Mutate" and grow weapons out of the surrounding plants and fungi. This is thought by scientists in Revalius to be the work of a special chemical in the Zin Ru's body. The Zin Ru can keep itself rooted in place while controlling it's own "Eco-Weapons" when fighting foes and prey alike. It can create "Thorn Vines" that slash at hunters, Puff ball mushrooms that explode, and inflict various ailments, and even a "Devil's Snare" that renders prey and hunter's immoble and vulnerable to attack from the Thorn Vines and Puff balls. A downside to all this is that it can't move while rooted in place, so to protect itself, it uses it's eco weapons, and hardens it's skin all over, except for the head. When not rooted in place, it fights similar to any Zinogre, minus the insects. It also has a special breath weapon of its own. It can breath out a cloud of spores that attack the nervous system of those who inhale it, and send a message to the brain that causes the victim to fall asleep, leaving them vulnerable. Behavior Zin Ru is surprisingly passive when compared to Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre, but it will attack when provoked by hunters. It will howl like Zinogre. as a species that was recently discovered, not much is known about their breeding and parental behavior, although it is possible they gather in herds to breed and raise young. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Ecologies